1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, broadly, to sprinkler systems which are installed on golf courses. More particularly, this invention relates to a locating means for determining the exact location of each irrigation sprinkler head during the initial stages of the construction of a golf course.
2. The Prior Art
Sprinkling or watering devices are positioned around the green, in various locations along the fairway and even in the "rough" areas. After the golf course becomes operative the tops of the sprinklers are generally flush with the ground. When the sprinkler is actuated, a circular plate of disk at the top of the unit is raised and a spray nozzle under the disk rotates and sprays water over a desired arc (generally 360 degrees) for a predetermined period of time and at predetermined intervals. Also, when the golf course is operative, normal maintenance equipment, such as lawnmowers, etc., can ride over the tops of the sprinkler units without damaging the same.
However, when the golf course is undergoing construction, the sprinkler elements are generally elevated slightly above the existing ground level and are not seated level with the ground until after the course has been completed. During the construction of the golf course, heavy equipment could damage the sprinkler units if it ran into or over the sprinklers. Accordingly, it is standard practice to position flags adjacent the sprinkler heads so that the operators of heavy equipment can avoid the sprinkler heads. The term "flag" as used herein will sometimes be used to refer to pennant or flag portion together with the staff on which the flag or pennant is mounted. These flags are generally 3 to 4 feet high and consist of a wire (with pennant on top) which can be impaled in the ground adjacent the sprinkler head. However, the force of the water from the sprinkler unit itself can sometimes knock over the flag and occasionally the flag can be blown over by wind forces.
With the above in mind, the present invention involves a method of mounting the flag or flag device on the top of the sprinkler unit in such a way that it will be unaffected by the water from the sprinkler unit itself.
A perliminary search was conducted and the following listed U.S. Patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Patent Number Patentee Date ______________________________________ 2,413,905 Blackburn January 7, 1947 2,467,908 Rand April 19, 1949 3,044,435 Reardon July 17, 1962 3,166,041 Caggainello January 19, 1965 3,204,599 Milosch September 7, 1965 3,240,183 Walter et al March 15, 1966 3,241,516 Hopkins March 22, 1966 3,451,370 Matesan June 24, 1969 ______________________________________